Segueme ou morres?
by BE' Ocampo
Summary: Uma cabana, uma cassete de vídeo, um grupo de amigos. O que poderia correr mal? Poderão Rain e os seus amigos sobreviver a esta experiencia? Resident Evil e O Chamado.


**Disclaimer: **As personagens de Resident Evil não me pertencem, assim como o filme em que me baseei "The Ring", sem fins lucrativos.

**Gênero: **Horror/Supernatural/Friendship

**Resumo: **Uma cabana, uma cassete de vídeo, um grupo de amigos. O que poderia correr mal? Nada para nós, mas muito para este grupo de amigos que irá sofrer a experiencia mais sobrenatural das suas vidas. Poderão Rain e os seus amigos sobreviver a esta experiencia? Resident Evil e The Ring.

Esta fanfic é baseada no filme de terror "The ring" mas com quase todas as personagens de Resident Evil, pelo menos do primeiro filme, e algumas outras das seguintes sequelas.

Capitulo 1 – O aviso

Tocaram á campainha, quem seria? Talvez os seus pais tivessem voltado mais cedo da viagem planejada para todo o fim de semana. Talvez os seus amigos, não sei isso era o que Jill iria descobrir quando abrisse a porta.

Correu até á porta para espreitar no buraco da porta, mas alguma coisa o estava a tapar naquele momento, abriu a porta e a sua surpresa não foi muita quando viu J.D a porta da sua casa, ela deu um riso e disse:

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – indagou ao olhar para o resto da carrinha onde se situavam o resto do grupo (Carlos, Alice, Rain, Kap e Claire) que faziam gestos com a mão para chama-la e diziam:

- Vem connosco!

- Viemos convidar você para vir connosco, vamos até um bar, beber umas cervejas, dançar um pouco, curtir um bocado esta vida sabe? – indagou J.D com o seu olhar charmoso e o seu sorriso malicioso.

- Ah eu não posso ir não J.D, tenho minha irmã aqui em casa sabe como é, meus pais foram passar fora, a irmã mais velha toma conta da mais nova – disse Jill a sorrir para todos.

- Oh Ji, você tem andado tão diferente desde que veio lá daquele fim de semana com os seus amiguinhos, parece que nem quer mais saber dos seus amigos de verdade – disse J.D fazendo um beicinho amoroso.

- Ah para com isso homem, nada disso, eu tenho andado é mais cansada, afinal agora trabalho no duro – mentiu Jill.

- Sim pois você acha que eu não sei, que prefere os outros amiguinhos e amiguinhas do que nós não é? Ta bom ta – disse J.D fingindo estar chateado.

- Vá catar – disse ela dando uma sonora gargalhada.

- Hey então Jill, J.D? Não vêem? Namorar é só aos domingos tá? – Disse Rain em tom de deboche lá da carrinha.

- Ela prefere os outros amigos Rain! Não quer mais saber de nós não! – Disse ele gracejando.

- Vá vão lá á vossa vida, divirtam-se muito – disse Jill empurrando J.D para o portão – Amo vocês – ela disse atirando um beijo para eles todos.

- Sim, sim! Nos sabemos… - J.D foi continuando a falar até ao carro.

- Até amanha Jill – disse Claire atirando um beijo para Jill.

J.D entrou no caro e eles seguiram para o Bar mais famoso da cidade, o "The Hive", Jill queria ter ido com eles, ela sabia que se pedisse á sua tia para que ficasse com a sua mana mais nova ela aceitaria sem hesitar, mas não era por esse motivo que Jill não queria ir divertir-se naquela noite.

XxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxX

- Qual é mesmo o nosso chalé? – perguntou Jill, enquanto carregava as suas malas, estava estafada, ela e uns amigos resolveram passar um fim-de-semana fora, nuns chalés de campo para descansar, relaxar e divertirem-se, mas parecia que aquelas mini férias ainda lhe traziam mais cansaço.

- É o número 12, penso que é por aqui – disse Corinne muito entusiasmada por passar aquelas férias com os seus melhores amigos, Evan, Jill e Nazaria. Na verdade Jill era sua prima, e também sua melhor amiga por isso a convidou, ela já conhecia os seus amigos então aceitou de imediato.

- Ah enfim, chegamos! – Disse Nazaria com um enorme sorriso na face e transpirada de tanto andar.

Entraram no chalé, revistaram todas as partes da cabana de madeira, acomodaram-se cada um no seu quarto, Evan dormiria no sofá-cama da sala, Corinne e Jill dormiriam juntas num quarto e Nazaria no outro. Eles estavam preparando alguma coisa para comer quando de repente Jill entrou na cozinha:

- Eh galera tenho uma coisa interessante para fazermos esta noite – disse Jill com um sorriso malicioso na face.

- Não me diga que resolveu me dar uma oportunidade – disse Evan muito esperançoso ao ver Jill dizer aquelas palavras.

- Não seja bobo Evan – ela disse sentindo o rubor subir-lhe as faces – Eu encontrei isto! – Disse ela com uma fita de vídeo na mão.

- Uma fita de vídeo, ah que excitação! – Disse Nazaria em tom de deboche, e voltando-se outra vez para a comida que estava a fazer.

- Não é uma fita qualquer, está assombrada! – disse Jill e então todas as atenções foram viradas para ela na esperança que ela contasse a historia toda – Dizem que quem vir esta fita, passado sete dias exactos na mesma hora, morre misteriosamente – ao dizer aquilo Corinne sentiu o corpo estremecer de medo. E disse:

- Ah eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso não Jill, por favor não se meta nessas coisas!

- Ah eu também não to afim de entrar nessa Jill, desculpa aí – disse Nazaria pondo a comida na mesa – A comida esta pronta!

Jill dirigiu um olhar para Evan, um olhar meloso, que o fez derreter por dentro, mas mesmo assim ele disse:

- Não to nem aí Jill, não me meta nisso!

- Aff se fosse a Rain e os outros, eles de certeza que alinhavam, eu vou ver sozinha, não entrem lá, daqui a 7 dias espero-vos no meu funeral, ahaha – disse Jill num tom de deboche.

Um mau pressentimento começou a tomar Corinne e ela logo disse:

- Jill, não veja isso por favor!

- Você não me impede, deixem-me em sossego ta bom? Cobardolas. - E Jill foi resmungando ate chegar a sala.

Ela saiu e eles olharam todos uns para os outros pensando no que iria acontecer, se o tal mito fosse verdade.

Xxxx Fim do Flashback xxxX

Ela estava escrevendo no seu diário sobre seus amigos, seu rapaz e tudo o que se tinha passado na sua vida quando de repente os pensamentos de Jill começaram a ser invadidos pelas memórias do fim-de-semana com os amigos, até que sua irmã a interrompeu e disse:

- Tenho fome Jill – disse ela passando a mão pela barriga.

- Vou preparar leitinho pra você, enquanto você veste o pijama, escova os dentes e vai-se deitando. – disse Jill levantando-se da cama do seu quarto.

Jill desceu as escadas rapidamente, num zig-zag passou pela sala, e quando ia ao entrar na cozinha, o seu sangue congelou quando ouviu a televisão acender, logo ela pensou que fosse sua irmã que queria ver televisão ate mais tarde e disse:

- Angela, é você? – mas ninguém lhe deu resposta, ate que ela foi até a sala e desligou a televisão, pensou que aquilo não passara de uma partida, mas foi aí que o telefone tocou. Jill sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, chegou ate ao telefone e disse:

-Alô!

Xxx FlashBack xxX

Jill estava a acabar de ver a fita, que diziam amaldiçoada, quando o seu celular soou alto e bom som. Jill pegou nele despreocupada, conferiu o número, que por acaso ela não conhecia, e atendeu:

- Alô – disse Jill com um tom descontraído.

Do outro lado da linha Jill só conseguiu ouvir as palavras:

-7 Dias!

E desligaram, Jill levantou-se da cadeira, e foi directamente para a cozinha indagando aos seus amigos:

- Vocês são parvos ou que? A tentarem-me assustar ligando para mim e dizendo 7 dias? Pensam que caio nessa? Não sou boba não! – Disse ela num tom tão furioso que podia ver-se a raiva na sua cara.

- Que? Nos não fizemos nada disso não, pode discar nos nossos celulares – disse Nazaria.

E Jill assim o fez, foi aos celulares de todos eles e realmente nenhum tinha ligado para ela naquela hora. Mas o que estaria a acontecer? Ela estava a ficar maluca ou aquele mito parecia-lhe mais real agora? Será que tudo era mesmo real? Eu morrerei em 7 dias? Pensou.

Xxx Fim do Flashback xxX

- Querida, é mamae, é só para dizer que voltamos ainda hoje, de madrugada – disse Mina, a mãe de Jill.

- Ah ta bom mamae, façam boa viagem – disse Jill emitindo o som de um beijo no fim do telefonema ao que a sua mãe correspondeu.

Voltou para a cozinha, fez o leite de sua irmã, ia para cima mas ao passar pela sala outra vez a televisão estava acesa, ela apagou-a e injuriou-se por algum dia ter visto aquele maldito filme, que agora só servia para amedronta-la.

Chegou lá cima foi para o quarto da sua irmã, mas esta já se encontrava a dormir profundamente, por isso, colocou o leite em cima do criado-mudo, deu um beijo na testa de sua irmã e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Angela – pegou no seu diário que estava em cima do criado mudo Do quarto de Angela, não se lembrava de o ter deixado lá, mas a sua cabeça estava tão atarefada com os pensamentos, que provavelmente o teria pousado ali sem querer. Foi checando até a ultima página, e ia ler o que tinha escrito nessa pagina ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta do seu quarto, leu em voz alta aquilo que não parecia ser a sua letra:

-"Estou á sua espera, no quarto" – Jill olhou para frente e deu um grito arrepiante, viu um vulto branco, de longos cabelos negros, saindo da televisão, com uma cara amaldiçoada, ela estacou ali mesmo. O que iria fazer? Não conseguia fugir, nem sequer mesmo gritar agora e ela estava vindo na sua direcção, Jill fechou os olhos e contou até 5, mas já não haveria nada a fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pessoal já ta a ficar tarde não acha que devemos ir embora? – disse Alice muito preocupada – Não me sinto muito bem sem a Jill aqui.

- É eu também acho, ainda por mais tinha de encontrar aqui a patricinha da minha irmã, mas quanto a Jill, eu sinto um sufoco dentro de meu peito por ter deixado ela lá, sozinha – disse Rain colocando a mão sobre o peito.

- Mas ela é que quis ficar! Não é meus amores!? – disse J.D que já tinha bebido demais, e ainda dançando foi vestindo o casaco.

- Sim J.D sim, você já está bonito, pessoal que me dizem a passarmos a noite na cabana hoje? – disse Rain referindo-se a pequena casa de madeira situada ao lado de sua casa, que ela e J.D tinham construído ainda em crianças e que depois eles remodelaram para poderem estar lá todos juntos – Se seus pais o vêem assim J.D – ela disse soltando um riso malicioso

- Eu acho essa ideia muito boa mesmo, se minha mãe me apamha chegando a essa hora, sou uma rapariga morta ! ihihih – disse Claire que também já tinha bebido um pouco de tequilla a mais.

Eles estavam a falar, entre risos, quando se aproximou deles duas raparigas, uma era alta, loira e com uns olhos azuis cor do céu, a outra era um pouco mais baixa mas também loira, e com uns olhos muito verdes tal e qual um campo esverdejante.

- Rain, me leva a casa! – disse a rapariga loira mais alta.

- Chegou o diabrete – disse ela entre risos, para os seus amigos – Qual é Joana? Não basta ser sua baba em casa agora também o tenho de fazer quando saio com meus amigos? – disse Rain impacientemente para sua irmã mais nova.

- Eu e K-Mart queremos ir para casa agora, e não temos ninguém que nos leve a não ser você! Se tivéssemos acha que estaria aqui? – disse Joana num tom de deboche que fez Rain revirar os olhos, enquanto K-Mart dizia timidamente:

- Deixa Joana, nós podemos esperar por sua irmã!

- Não, não… Nem pensar eu quero ir agora! Esqueceu daquilo que iríamos fazer?! – disse ela acenando para o resto de seus amigos que estavam dançando logo por trás dela.

- Vamos lá então, sua melga! Sua sorte é nos já estarmos saindo mesmo, senão teria que esperar!

Rain e Joana eram muito, mas muito diferentes. Rain era parecida com a sua mãe,Gloria, via-se ao longe que por aquelas veias lhe corria o sangue latino, era muito morena, de longos cabelos pretos, e olhos negros como duas pequenas azeitonas, que continham um brilho perto da íris. Enquanto que Joana saia ao seu pai, William, era a típica rapariga americana cheerleader, típicos cabelos loiros e compridos, olhos muito azulados e um tom de pele branco como a neve. Ninguém sabia como elas poderiam ser irmãs eram tão diferentes, mas em termos de feitio eram iguais e por isso andavam sempre ás turras uma com a outra.

Foram pegando suas casacas, e saindo do bar, dirigindo-se para a carrinha deles. Kaplan abriu a porta, e sentou-se ao volante, visto que este ainda não tinha bebido nada que fosse alcoólico durante toda a noite, Rain sentou-se á frente também ao lado de Kaplan. E os outros foram todos atrás atolados uns em cima dos outros. Alice e Carlos ficaram lá trás de vez, para aproveitarem e namorarem um pouco, eles eram loucos um pelo outro.

J.D estava ao lado de Claire, estava tão bêbedo que deitou a cabeça no ombro dela e adormeceu ali mesmo. Claire o olhava em silencio vendo-o ressonar levemente. Acariciou a sua face e ficou olhando enquanto eles dirigiam a carrinha. Estava tudo mergulhado num completo silêncio até que Rain o quebrou com um sonoro:

-Aaaaah – Rain não soube porque aquilo aconteceu, apenas foi um instinto, deu-lhe um sufoco tão grande em seu coração, que ela não teve outro remédio, senão gritar ali mesmo.

J.D acordou de imediato e logo indagou preocupado:

- Rain você esta bem? – porque apesar de bêbedo ele não estava completamente louco.

- Eh Rain o que aconteceu com voce? – disse Alice espreitando lá de trás.

- Mana voce ta passando mal? – perguntou Joana apoiando-se no banco da frente e pondo a sua mão sob a face de Rain suada. Apesar de resmungarem uma com a outra ambas se amavam muito, como irmãs, Rain seria capaz de fazer tudo por sua irmã, ate dar própria vida por ela.

- Ah, eu tou bem. Acho que acabei dormitando e tava tendo um pesadelo! – Mentiu Rain para todos sentindo um vazio e uma tristeza enorme tomarem-na por completo.

- Mas você tava muito bem acordada Rain! – Disse Kaplan tirando por momentos os olhos da estrada e olhando para Rain.

- Eu disse que tive um pesadelo, e acabou! – disse ela em voz alta para que todos ouvissem.

Todos ouviram e calaram, porque sabiam que quando Rain estava assim maldisposta, ninguém a poderia contrariar. Mergulharam em silencio até chegarem a casa de Rain. Ao chegarem Joana e K-Mart foram as primeiras a sair, entraram dentro de casa enquanto Kaplan e Carlos carregavam J.D para dentro da cabana.

Na cabana havia um quarto com uma cama gigante, que tinha sido dos pais de Rain, eles eram uma família abastada e entao não se importavam que Rain comprasse algumas coisas para a sua cabana, sabiam que era muito importante para ela. Havia também a sala com um sofá-cama e uma poltrona enorme. Eles mal chegaram lá deitaram J.D na cama e foram se sentar no sofá, ligaram a televisão e adormeceram logo.

Rain bebeu um copo de leite para conseguir adormecer, e foi direto para o quarto não fazendo ideia de que J.D estaria lá acordado. Ela chegou ao quarto e disse-lhe:

- Hey, estas acordado?

- Éh estou, e muito mais sóbrio agora! Olha Rain o que aconteceu com você na carrinha? Sei que não era nenhum pesadelo!

Rain sentou-se na cama, pos as duas mãos sob a face enquanto sentia lágrimas quentes, queimarem-lhe o rosto ao passar.

- E que eu não sei J.D, é a Jill, ela não deve estar bem, eu sinto que ela não esta bem! Nos não a deveríamos ter deixado sozinha – disse Rain demonstrando os seus sentimentos para J.D que era a única pessoa que ela os conseguia revelar, a excepção de Alice é claro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem baby, ela deve estar bem na sua caminha confortável, não precisa se preocupar, amanha de manha bem cedinho ligamos para ela e de seguida passamos por casa dela, ta bom assim? – disse J.D limpando-lhe as lágrimas e tomando-a em seus braços.

Rain sentiu-se segura e deixou-se estar naquela posição durante alguns segundos ate que adormeceu nos seus braços, J.D deu-lhe um beijo na testa e adormeceu também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Anda logo K-Mart – sussurrou Joana para a sua melhor amiga enquanto entravam no quarto.

- Ah eu não sei se isso é boa ideia Ju! – disse Joana já amedrontada.

- Ta desistindo agora K? Agora já consegui o filme e nos vamos ve-lo, ta bom?

- Mas entao vemos antes amanha de manha, porque eu não quero ver agora a noite, tenho medo voce sabe como eu sou! Por favoor – suplicou ela para a amiga.

- Ta bem mas de amanha não passa, quero ver logo esse filme e descobrir se a tal lenda e verdade! Podemos ate fazer um anuncio no jornal da escola! Que voce acha?

- Acho bom, muito bom Ju… - ela disse bocejando, e acabou por adormecer.

Joana cobriu-a, deitou-se ao seu lada, apagou a luz e disse:

-Boa noite!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain acordou com o cheiro de café quente inalando-lhe pelas narinas, estava muito cansada, ontem foi com os seus amigos e tinha voltado muito tarde mesmo. Ia levantar-se mas viu J.D entrando no quarto com uma chávena de café na mão. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e disse:

- Bom dia! Está melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor agora, onde estão os outros? – perguntou Rain esticando as mãos e J.D entregou-lhe a chávena de café.

- Estão na sala, fiz café para eles todos também!

- Ah já ligou para Jill?

- Não ainda não liguei não, esperei que fosse você a ligar!

Rain franziu o cenho e foi até a sala para buscar o celular, seguida de J.D. Pegou o celular, mas Carlos estranhou, e perguntou:

- Vai telefonar para quem logo de manha cedo?

- Para Jill, preciso saber noticias dela – eles olharam uns para os outros não sabendo porque tanta preocupação, enquanto Rain andava de lado para lado, quase fazendo marcas no chão de tanto andar, o telemóvel apitava mas ninguém atendia. J.D fitava-a preocupado, pois sabia como ela estava nervosa. Do outro lado da linha alguém atendeu e indagou:

- Alô, Residência Valentinne ?

- Alô, daqui fala Rain Ocampo, eu desejava muito falar com a Jill! – disse ela enquanto os outros a fitavam.

- Menina Ocampo, e creio que isso não vai ser possível! – disse a empregada da mansão dos Valentinne.

- Não vai ser possível? Porque não vai ser possível? – Rain exaltou-se e ate gritou um pouco ao dizer estas ultimas palavras. J.D começava a ficar preocupado e os outros também.

- Lamento informa-la mas a Menina Jill, ela… - a empregada receou dizer estas palavras mas por fim ganhou caragem e disse – ela faleceu ontem á noite.

Aquelas palavras foram como um choque para ela, deixou cair o celular no chão, o coração saltou-lhe fora do peito, ficou branca como a neve e por momentos pensou que fosse desmaiar mas J.D amparou-a, e todos disseram preocupados ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono:

- O que aconteceu?

- A Jill, ela, ela… morreu…

Continua…

Eu espero que vocês gostem de minha historia, é primeira vez que faço uma mistura entre dois filmes :D


End file.
